


Breaking Down All The Walls

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Darcey, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey and Shirley fall in love...AU.





	Breaking Down All The Walls

_I was running on an empty heart,  
Not a trace of gasoline  
Trying to dim every single spark  
That could hurt, that could burn all of me_

_Like a soldier on the battleground  
Lying wounded on the field  
I was fighting alone with a broken sword  
Now I’m caught in a war with no shield_

She dances alone at first, letting the music move her. Being blind whilst learning ballet had given Darcey an ability to interpret music solely on emotion, and she let herself fall into it this time. She was alone, for now and she moved to give each move emotion, knowing, somewhere off-stage, Shirley would be watching. 

The acapella group lowered their voices and Darcey could hear Shirley moving out onto the stage.

_If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
Surrender, surrender_

It’s easy to lean into the other woman, she has been sure of herself every time with Shirley and she can feel the woman’s every move, the two moving almost as one, it had come naturally. She still wore the blindfold, a sign of trust. 

_I pushed and pulled all the ones that tried,  
Then I watched them fade away  
As I look around a vacant room,  
I see nobody left here to blame_

Shirley had indeed moved away and Darcey had moved to keep describing emotions, letting the song lift her and guide her, the practiced dance evolving into a moving piece of lyrical ballet and latin blends. 

_‘Cause I made myself a prisoner  
Shackled up by all my fears  
But I feel you breaking away at the walls,  
Make them fall make them all disappear... _

Shirley was back, following the instructions and moves, but now it feels like it’s just the two of them, lost in their own little world. Shirley lifts her and she swears her heart stops, the move is easy, practiced and yet... somehow tender. Far more tender than it had been in rehearsal. 

_If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
Surrender, surrender_

_Hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
Then I surrender, surrender_

The two of them finish the dance, Ballet and Latin, each of their specialties has done them both a favour and yet the two of them are running on emotion for the final dance. The world has fallen away and when, finally, the singers still and fall silent, Darcey knows she is crying, she knows also that the final ‘fake kiss’ is no longer ‘fake’. She can feel the softness of Shirley’s lips against her own, and, when finally, they are thanked and freed to leave she runs... bolting. 

She is alone in the hallway, panting with sobs, trembling hands fighting with the blindfold before she throws it down, slumping down the wall to rest her head against her knees, sobbing weakly. She can’t believe how stupid she’s been, how can Shirley possibly want her... something broken. 

She gathers herself, then, hearing someone coming, runs again. Bolting for her rooms, her hands trembling too much to let her lock the door, eventually she gives up, nobody ever comes to see her anyway, and moves to change, removing her shoes. She is changed, scrubbed clean, by the time someone knocks on her door.   
“Darcey?”

No. It can’t be. 

“Shirley?”

“Can I come in?”

Can she? Can Darcey face her? She pauses, thinking about it before agreeing. Shirley is quiet as she enters, although she makes just enough noise that Darcey can track where she is in the room. 

“Why did you run away?”

“I’m sorry... I didn’t... I didn’t mean to kiss you...”

“Is that why?”

“Yes. No. I...”

Darcey sighs.

“I don’t know...”

“Well, I don’t regret a single thing that happened out there... that was... so real Darcey.”

“Was it?”

Shirley almost growls, a familiar noise by now, then speaks softly. 

“Don’t... don’t shut me out.”

“How can you want... me?”

Shirley smiles, moving to kneel in front of the other woman, her hands cupping the woman’s cheeks, drawing her softly into a kiss, letting it deepen, her emotions flowing into the kiss until she can feel Darcey’s breath catch. 

“That’s how...”

Shirley’s voice is husky, but Darcey can’t help her smile. 

“Okay...”

They both know it’ll take them time to settle into the relationship, but Shirley knows she will never let Darcey feel alone ever again. She loves her. 

Darcey is silent when Shirley rises, pulling her up and closer, the second kiss just as sweetly passionate, and Darcey finds herself moving to stroke her hands over her lover’s face, finally taking in just how beautiful Shirley was, her voice shaking as she spoke once finished.

“You are... so beautiful.”

“So are you Darcey...”

Shirley speaks softly, kissing Darcey again before speaking softly.

“Come home with me?”

Darcey, suddenly struck silent, nods.


End file.
